


Knowing Nothing in Old Vegas (#169 Las Vegas)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [31]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Charlie in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Nothing in Old Vegas (#169 Las Vegas)

Ian had a strange love for the Tropicana. It was Old Vegas with fake bamboo and mirrors on the ceiling.

Ian looked at his body on the ceiling, lit in ever changing colors by the MGM Grand next door.

Ian gasped as the strap came down across both nipples with mathematical accuracy. His cock strained up to its reflection. The next blow fell high on his thighs missing his testicles by millimeters.

A heavy collar with thick D-rings held him to the bed with fine cotton threads. The threads also held his ankles and wrists. He could snap them with a twitch. The exercise was not to.

Thin rough ropes designed to give a sinner penance kissed and bit down his torso and along his cock.

The Grand advertised its burlesque show to the strip. 'She's been a naughty girl' it crooned out loud enough for the Tropicana to hear.

The Professor chuckled. "I gave my first spanking at sixteen. Bit of a graduation present. I was so nervous I forgot to get turned on. Did my first full body binding at seventeen. Little showy, little amateurish. My but that would have pushed the definition of statutory laws had anyone walked in."

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, his face painted in ever changing light. He held a piece of ice to Ian's lips then ran it along his raw reddened nipples.

"Of all the others Ian, so few have let me know them. They've been cowards, weak, hiding themselves from me. Not you. So strong, beautiful." Charlie trailed the ice down then looked up.

"Oh Ian, I could spend a lifetime learning you. You are like the smallest ghosts of matter. I see you and you change. I could look at your beauty forever and know nothing."


End file.
